Torque's Hatred
Torque's Hatred is one of the central villains of the 2004 horror videogame The Suffering. Appearing throughout the game as a disembodied voice haunting protagonist Torque, it seems to have little purpose except to drive him to greater excesses of violence and destruction. However, the endgame reveals that Carnate Island has given Torque's Hatred a physical form - one that ultimately serves as the final boss of the game. Basic Description This monster represents all the anger and wrath within Torque himself. Clem cannot describe it, but it resembles a gigantic version of Torque's creature-self wrapped in chains, and have a little bit of each creature within its body. What appears to be a miniature version of Torque can be seen dangling from its body via an umbilicus of sorts. Three appendages on its back shoot fireballs, and a barbed halo on its head can disorient Torque for a short period. It also have a crown of spikes up in its head. Its only vulnerable point is its exposed heart, which in turn can only be hurt by Killjoy's "rebirth" machine. Role This particular Malefactor is unique in sense one born of internal conflict rather than external conflict. It plays a direct role in the events of the first game quite unlike that of the normal Malefactors - though the role it plays isn't physical until the climax. It's whispering in Torque's head for every major morality choice of the game, spurring him on to greater heights of violence. In the evil ending (it can be considered canon, as the sequel game has different openings depending on how players finished the first game with good, neutral or evil moralities), even if its Malefactor form is destroyed, it wins anyway when Torque degenerates into his Rage permanently until the sequel. The Malefactor makes its physical appearance in the final chapter of The Suffering: Last Breath Before Dying. When Torque gets to the docks in an attempt to escape Carnate Island, he encounters Dr. Killjoy, who tells him in order to cure himself he must face what awaits him, and only by using the Rebirth Machine can Torque defeat it. Torque heads to the docks where he encounters first a Creature identical to his own, then an evil clone of himself. After eliminating the two doppelgangers, Torque confronts a massive creature that is Torque's Hatred with a miniature version of himself protruding from its stomach, indicating that it is quite literally bonded with Torque. It is humongous and bigger than anything previously encountered. The final duel ensues. The Malefactor attacks with: *Will slash wildly with his claws *Will whip the area with his chain *Will fire a dark vortex from his halo which will slow its preys down for a few seconds if it hits and cause disorientation *Will launch flames from his back spikes Torque fights the titanic Malefactor and after a long and vicious fight, defeats the creature, sending it to its watery grave. Torque then finally remembers what happened to his family: Good Ending: they were murdered by two hitmen, one of whom told Torque "the Colonel sends his regards. Back in Eastern, he warned you, but you didn't listen. He said to leave you alive. Only you. Enjoy your new life." Torque heads to the docks and is picked up by the coastguard. On the boat, the captain recognizes him, and reveals that his case has been reopened after the prosecutor was indicted, and Torque will likely have a retrial. The game ends with the boat sailing away from Carnate. Neutral Ending: During an argument with his wife, he pushed her, and she accidentally knocked her head against the bedside table. Seeing his mother dead, Torque's eldest son, Cory, drowns his younger brother and then jumps from the upstairs window, cursing at Torque, "You took her away, I'm taking us away." When the coastguard arrives, Torque knocks him out and commandeers the boat, sailing away from Carnate. Bad Ending: Torque realizes that he was the one who killed his family; he smashed his wife's head in, drowned his youngest son, and threw his eldest son from the window. When the coast guard arrives, Torque transforms into his monster state and kills him (and sinking the rescue ship), before running back into the woods of Carnate Island. Trivia *Spanish edition of The Suffering refers to it as 'The Disciple of Evil'. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyers Category:Ferals Category:Alter-Ego Category:Misanthropes Category:Horror Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Evil